


Haunt

by dotpng



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotpng/pseuds/dotpng
Summary: “Lucky you,” Jasper says, ruffles his hair, “I’m right here.”





	Haunt

The third night back on the Ark (but the first he actually manages to sleep), he comes to Monty in a dream. He knows this, somehow, not because his dead friend is there, but because they’re standing at that one starboard window, the one that used to overlook earth before it crashed down into it. 

In the glow from the window Jasper’s profile stands out stark and angular as it always has. He still has that mop of hair, and in the dream he is smiling. “Hey. Which planet would you rather live on?”

It’s not a memory, but almost. Monty knows the answer to this game; it never changes. But now it has. “Anywhere. As long as you’re there.”

“Lucky you,” Jasper says, ruffles his hair, “I’m right here.”

He wakes up, lies awake and still and strangely empty, until the automated lighting system flickers on. Next to him Harper shifts. “Mm. G’morning. Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah,” Monty lies. He’s not sure why.

* * *

A month later Monty finds one of his and Jasper’s old stashes while he’s cleaning out a vent. It’s probably still good; after all dried mushroom can’t really go bad in the vacuum of space. He pockets it for later, to test it- hell, maybe it’s selfish, but he really needs a break.

After everyone’s asleep he slips away, picks one of the many, many empty rooms left behind and flops down  on the bed. These government types sure had some nice digs, Monty thinks, looking across at the plush rug and seating area. He pops a few dried caps in his mouth and swallows. It’s easy to take the Gov rooms; he never really knew the people who occupied them and most of them were dicks anyway. For some of them though, the Science quarters still feel like a graveyard. It’s okay, though. There’s more than enough space to go around.

Half an hour later and, wow, the shrooms are definitely still good, God. He can feel every thread on these sheets and yeah, why  _ did _ the guys whose jobs involved sitting around and giving speeches get nice beds like this?

“You’re cute when you’re high.”

Jasper’s there, sitting on the couch. This time his hair is shorn, and he’s still smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He gets up, walks over to Monty, and a trail of light follows him. “I guess you found that canister in Hall B? Told you they’d keep forever.” 

“You’re all glowy,” Monty says. His tongue feels like cotton.

Jasper waves his hand in front of his face. “Sure looks like.”

“And you’re not real.”

“Well,” he shrugs, “that’s where you’re wrong.” Jasper sits on the edge of the bed, leans in close. “Do I look fake to you?”

“No, but-” it’s hard, arguing with a hallucination, his brain is having a hard time putting the pieces together while the walls are breathing around him, “you died, you’re not- you’re just in my head.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m any less real, sunshine.”

Suddenly the door bursts open, and Murphy and Emori appear in brilliant technicolor. Monty blinks. 

Murphy taps his face. “Monty? Who the fuck were you talking to?” He turns to Emori. “What’s wrong with him?”

She grabs the canister, glances in and sniffs. “Psilocybe cubensis.”

“What?”

Emori rolls her eyes. “Your friend is high, John. He’ll be fine in 3 hours.”

They leave, Murphy tossing back a last “Don’t die!” before he closes the door. But the moment is lost, and Jasper is gone.

* * *

 

A year later the oxygenator finally starts to fizzle out; it’s a small wonder it's lasted this long in the first place. Raven says she can fix it (of course she can), but for a while they’re gonna have to make do with diminished oxygen saturation levels.

It's no big deal for the Ark kids, although the drop will be sudden and unpleasant, but Emori presses them all for information on hypoxia, what it feels like, and will it cause damage? Echo is just quiet, even more so than usual.

It sets in over the next few days, and everyone just kinda sits around, warned by Bellamy against running around, getting excited, or as he called it, “doing stupid shit that’ll raise your blood pressure and get us all killed”.

The hypoxia hits Emori the hardest, probably because she’s never been above sea level in her entire life, and she complains of headaches and tingling limbs but even that gives way to a mild constant euphoria, which in Monty’s opinion isn’t half bad, as far as symptoms of brain tissue death go. And hey, he thinks, as Murphy helps her stumble down the corridor, at least she’s got someone to look out for her.

“Hey, you okay?” Harper says. How long had she been standing there?

“Yeah, I just gotta- I’m gonna go stretch my legs.” He loves her, he does. But he needs someone else right now.

He’s been walking for a couple minutes when he feels a familiar hand land on his shoulder. “Hey, Monty. Miss me?”

“You know this is a cliche, right?”

Jasper snorts. “Don't look at me, it’s your hallucination.”

“Why…” Monty laughs a little, grimaces. “Why d’you have to go and leave me?”

“With… Maya, and everyone always dying, God, and also the threat of constant death and all…” When Jasper looks up his eyes are pleading. “It was just too much for one guy, you know?”

“I told you- you didn't have to deal with it by yourself-”

“But I did!” Jasper grabs his shoulders, and for a minute he forgets to breathe, “I had to, because- you were happy, or close enough. I couldn't do that to you.”

Despite it all Monty raises his eyebrows. “This dump? Without you? This isn't much better, dude.”

Jasper smiles, pulls Monty close, and drowsiness hits him like a wave. “It is better, though. You made it, I knew you could. You're strong.”

“I just…” Monty sighs. “I just miss you so much.”

“Me too, man.”


End file.
